Conventionally, as software for realizing a system providing Mixed Reality (MR) (mixed reality system), AR toolkit, MR platform or the like has been proposed. For details about AR toolkit, please refer to H. Kato, M. Billinghurst, I. Poupyrev, K. Imamoto, K. Tachibana. Virtual Object Manipulation on a Table-Top AR Environment. In Proceedings of ISAR 2000, Oct. 5-6, 2000. For details about MR platform, please refer to Uchiyama, Takemoto, Yamamoto, Tamura: “MR System Koutiku Kiban ‘MR Platform’ No Kaihatsu (Development of MR System Construction Platform ‘MR Platform’)”, Nihon Virtual Reality Gakkai Dai 6 Kai Taikai Ronbunshu (Proceedings of 6th Annual Conference of the Virtual Reality Society of Japan), pp. 457-460, September 2001.
These provide as software library programs for acquiring the position and the orientation information or the like of an observer or an object required to construct the mixed reality system. Therefore, developers of the mixed reality system first incorporate the software as a library into a system having a required hardware configuration. Next, by developing an application using the library, the desired mixed reality application can be easily constructed.
However, to use the software library disclosed in the above references, it has been needed to compile it with an application incorporating it. Therefore, if the type of an alignment function included in the provided library, a sensor or the like is modified, it has been needed to rewrite and recompile the source code of the application program in order to use the modified function.
To operate the mixed reality system, processes are needed such as determining the combination of the type of the position and orientation sensor and a registration scheme, calibrating a camera and the sensor in advance, editing a data to be used. Since the combination of the sensor and the registration scheme has been conventionally managed by users, the users have been required to understand the combination which operates correctly and it was a laborious task. Furthermore, while the calibrations of the camera, sensor and the like have been independently performed by their dedicated tools, the order of using tools was fixed or each calibration data created by the respective tools had interdependency. For this reason, with understanding each tool, data relations and the situation, users have been required to perform the calibrations.